Drama and games
by Team.peeta.heart
Summary: What if katniss moved to district 1 for her 11yh grade year but wound up back in twelve. What if troubles from district follow her to her district. Can Katniss go throw senior year with out the "plastics" drama. Will she be able to choose between her best friend and the blonde hair blue eyed boy shes come to know?
1. Back Agian

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction while I respect constructive comments I ask you to please mind your manners as Effie would say. Read and review.

I do not own the Hunger Games all characters and quotes belong to the amazingly talented Suzanne Collins.

Drama and games

My name is Katniss Everdeen I am 17 and last year I moved to district one for my 11th grade year unfortunately I moved back just I was getting used to district ones up beat life. The plus side is that I have all my friends still. School starts tomorrow and im supposed to go school shopping with Annie and Madge. Though I Am not looking forward to it. Its not that I don't like Madge but she is girly she always tries to get me to wear strapless shirts heels and mini skirts but that's really not my thing. I prefer modest and casual. I have agreed even though three hours of girl talk will certainly be hell. I hop in the shower and let the hot water run its fingers down my back. I jump out and quickly grab a green tank top white jean shorts and black high top converse. It put my hair in its signature braid. Surely the girls will recognize me even I I have physically grown over the year my style is the same. The buzzing of my phone brings me out of my thought the message is from Annie.

Annie: hey kat are we still on?

Kat: of course I am walking out the door now I should be at your house in 5.

Annie: oh great I hope you don't mind some people will be meeting us at the mall!

Kat: no but who?

Annie: nobody you know yet

After I get to Annie house her and Madge gush over me with compliments of how great I look and how much they miss me. After that were on are way to the mall before I know it we have hit three stores and I have at least six bags. I'm not completely oblivious to the conversation it s pretty much Annie talking about her boyfriend Finnick I think and Madge commenting on every pair of boots we pass.

Annie's high pitched squeal is what breaks my out of my daze.

"Ahhhhh fin." Annie jolts down the mall walk way to a rather handsome tall bronze haired man all though his physique is marvelous his eyes are a brilliant shade of green. But there is no amount of beauty that compare to the beauty of his eyes when Annie embraces him.

Annie as if brought back from a different world stops to introduces us she tells me the man with the amazing green eyes is Finnick the tall blonde is Peeta and the shorter dark haired boy is marvel. I introduces my self and we all walk around for hours talking about school teachers and the plastics. The plastics are a group of snobby girls who think there better. In the group as far as I know is glimmer clove jenny Miya and Gina. Glimmer and I don't get along because of the very fact that her ex Mike dumped her to date me no matter how much I wished and willed my self to date him just piss Glimmer off unfortunately I knew his tract record and I would not associate myself with a pig like him. I'm so caught in my thought I don't even see them even though there a few feet away but what I do register is my name associated with the word bitch...

Alright guys this is the first chapter I know I left you hanging there but my next chapter will be up awfully soon thanks please review!


	2. plastics

Hey this is chapter 2 and thank you for the reviews!

I should have known these ugly girls would show up at the mall after all tomorrow is the first day of school. When I look up I noticed that glimmer the HBIC (head bitch in charge) was smirking at me.

" And hear I thought district one would have taught you how to dress proper." glimmer says.

"And hear I thought you would have out grown that disgusting attitude, so I guess we were both wrong." i says with a cocky attitude.

Glimmer just scoffs and slaps me across the face.

As if annie could anticipate my next move she grabs my wrist

" NO let me" Before anybody has time to process what just happened annie slaps glimmer hard in the face. " if you ever touch her again I will hurt you understand?" everybody is so taken back by Annie's threating deminor they barely catch what clove glimmers right hand bitch says well everyone but me...

" im gonna cut that pretty little face of ours" clove says through gritted teeth

' Do that and I swear to god you wont live to see tomorrow!" I say everyone just stares at me.

As if on cue a mans voice breaks are horrible glares towards each other. " Glimmer dont you and your group of skanks have another place to be.

I would recognize that voice from anywhere I turn around and see the face of gale hawthorn my district one best friend.

" Gale!" I run into his arms he picks me up and spins me around when he puts me down I give him a quick hug.

" hey catnip I missed you" gale says smiling from ear to ear.

" Omg I thought you moved to district 3! what happened?" I say with the same cheesy smile plastered on my face.

" Well my mom got another job transfer a week after I moved to district 3 so we moved to district 12, and what about you, when did you come to district twelve?"

" oh last night'' I state.

Annie lightly coughs and I turn around and see every ones confused face " oh my bad um this is gale..."

" oh we know who gale is" finnick says walking up to gale and do some weird hand shake " but how do you know him?"

Duhh fin gale use to live in district 1 so did katniss... so of course they know each other" says annie as if the answer was so obvious.

"Oh that makes sense" fin says as though it makes no sense at all

Any ways catnip we have to catch up soon but not now im working" I look at the logo on his shirt _locos smoothie shack _" but what about tonight ill call you we can chill at my house."

"Ok smothie man" I say through a small laughter.

Gale just scowls but its quickly replaced with a toothy smile " what ever bye catnip."

Gale saunters off a few minutes later Annie bumps me in the stomach with her elbow " so you and gale huh?" Annie says in a low whisper.

" what! Are you serious no me and gale are just friends." I say with a light chuckle

" well think what you would like but I havent seen him smile like that since he started living here." annie says with her own little chuckle.

"What ever so when did finnick peter and marvel move here?" I ask clearly trying steer off of gale

" Well its peeta and about the summer you left."annie says correcting my mix up with peetas name.

We pretty much talk about school and then finnick says something that catches my attention. " so yeah the parties at eight are you coming katniss?"

" ohh im not sure I told gale I would go to his house so..." I say not sure what to really say

" Oh no its fine gale told me to tell you to meet him there." finnick says smirking some how knowing I would normally say no to this request.

" oh yes she will come its not everyday katrniss everdeen can wear a dress!" madge answers for me

normally I would argue but I know I would never win this argument.

We spend about another hour at the mall and an hour getting ready buty the time im done im wearing a tight green dress and cream stilletos. " madge no I dont mind my hair"(its in a high ponnytail and the hair is curled)" but I will not wear this" Just then annie pulls out black denim short shorts, a dark green vneck and camo colored vans. " fine then wear this im sure gale will love it." annie says smirking

I just laugh and change into the outfit annie picked out.

I look in the mirror " Damn girl sexy" Madge yells I just laugh.

We walk out my front door and into to annies turqouise corvette. The top is up because annie doesnt want the wind to ruin our hair. She turns on the radio and the song the way comes on by arianna grande

Automatically annie starts the rap while madge makes mac millers part a duet..

"_I think about her every second every hour do my singing in the shower pull the petals off the flowers like do she love me do she love me not I aint a player I just crush alot"_

Then I start to sing arianas part:_You give me that kinda something want it all the time need every day_

_on a scale from 1 to 10 im at a hundred never getting off I cant stay away..._i sing a little more with them and they go quiet for my part.._baby you got me I got it bad boy I must admit it you got my heart dont know how you did it"_ after that part we all just lauggh and then annie complements my singing for like 10 minutes finally we end up at finnicks house. We walk in the front door and autimatically I can tell someone spiked the drinks because the place reeks of alcohol. Madge and I can barely hold in our laughter as a drunken red haired man named darius topples on to annie slurring his words as he tries to flirt. Just as me and madge get over our fit of laughter finnick walks up " darius get off of annie before I kill you." though the threat on a normal bases would have seemed serious his tone was joking.

" Thinks fin I thought he was gonna try to kiss me." madge and I started laughing again after a few minutes of laughing and mingling finnick voice booms over the loud music and crowd..." if you wanna be loser stay out here but if you want to be a cool bitch come in here and play truth or dare!"

A few people start to walk into the back room while annie drags me by the hand and tells me im playing. Finnicks grabs an empty bottle off the floor and explains the rules " if you pick truth you have to answer two questions instead of one and if you chicken out of a dare you have to kiss the neext person the bottle lands on, ok?" " lets play" finnick spins the bottle and it lands on...

Some girl with dark brown hair" alright finnick boy gve me a dare"the dark haired girl says.

"Alright Jo I dare you to..." finnick rubs his chin as though he was deep in thought."...to kiss the 2nd hottest girl in the room"Finnick just laughs with madge. " umm madge why are you laughing ?" katniss ask wuith a smug expression on her face.

" Cause kat im clearly the prettiest no offense Annie." and just like that jo as finnick called her kisses madge full on the lips.

"Yuck!" madge screeches and pretends to puke we all just laugh at her exagerated reaction.

'' ok while madge puking up her guts jo spin the bottl..." finnick stops dead in his sentence.

And here they come the blonde barbie walking in the front her perfume filling the air and her name...

sorry for the cliffy but got to keep you reading please review!


End file.
